Shining Star
by PleasureHorseGirl
Summary: What happens when Star comes back to visit Jake? Updated Chapter Seven tell me what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document her

Chapter One

Samantha Forster whistled to her little bay mustang. Ace lifted his head and looked in her direction. "Come on buddy time to go for a ride." He trotted up to the fence and nuzzled her arm. Sam caught him and led him into the barn. Ace smiled when Sam tickled his nose. "Silly boy." Sam said , as she brushed his bay coat. After she was finished she saddling and bridling him.

They set out at a jog toward the bridge.

Sam was going to look for the Phantom, but instead she found Jake Ely jogging down the road. "Jake!" Sam called. He acted like he didn't hear her. Sam made Ace lope to catch him. "Jake." Sam said , when she was beside him. She realized that he had earphones in. _He still couldn't hear me, Sam thought. _Sheturned Ace in front of him ,he stopped and took his earphones out. " Hey." He said. " All I get is a hey. I've been chasing you for five minutes." Sam said ,dropping her reins on Ace's neck. " Sorry." Jake said, walking around her. "Where are you going?" Sam asked, following him. " Home." He answered.' Do you want to ride with me? Jen's out of town." Sam asked. Jake stopped and faced her with his hands on his hips and nodded "yes".

"What are you thinking about ?"Sam asked. They were headed toward Three Ponies Ranch. "Nothing." Jake lied. "Your not a very good liar, Jake." Sam said. " I saw Star." He said. "Really. Where." Sam asked. "I was driving home from school and I saw her standing at the entrance to lost canyon." Jake said. " We should go find her." Sam said ,as they turned into the Elys' ranch yard.

Sam hoped off Ace and tied him to the hitching post, then followed Jake into the house.

" Hey Sam." Quinn, Jake's brother, said. "Hey." Sam said. " Where's Dad?" Jake asked, leaning against the counter. "Checking the fence line." Quinn said, jumping onto the counter. "I'm going to go change." Jake muttered as he trotted up the stairs.

"What's been going on, Sam?" Quinn asked. "Nothing much." Sam answered.

Jake came down the stairs slipping into a gray T-shirt. Sam looked at him, but couldn't look away for a strange reason. Quinn laughed." What's so funny?" Jake asked, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "Nothing." Quinn managed through his laughter. "C'mon Sam." Jake said ,heading out the door.

They went out the door to catch Witch, Jake's black mare. He caught her and saddled her.

They mounted up and rode off toward Lost Canyon. " Wonder why Star is away from Monument Lake?" Sam asked. Jake shrugged his shoulders. "When I talk to you its like talking to a tree only quieter." Sam said looking at him. Jake smiled. A blue tarp floated across the road.

Ace got scared and bolted. Sam wasn't ready, so she flew over Ace's shoulder into Witch's path.

Witch stopped with her legs braced. Jake jumped off and squatted next to Sam. " You alright?" Jake asked. "I'm fine." Sam said, standing up.

Her pants were ripped from the pocket down

to the knee.

Sam looked at her pants," Gram is going to kill me!" Sam looked around, "Where's Ace." Jake was smirking at her." What do you think is so funny?" Sam asked. Jake pointed. Sam turned to see a black tail getting smaller and smaller. "I'm gonna kill him." Sam said. Jake got on Witch and helped Sam up.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cold, Cold ,Cold." Sam said. As she jumped down from Witch's back. They were inside the Elys' stone barn. Jake unsaddled Witch and tied her up to cool. They ran for the house, once they were inside they took off their boots and stood in the kitchen.

"Come on Brat." Jake said, going up the stairs to his room. He handed her black sweat pants and a white T-shirt, then pointed to the bathroom. She changed, she had to pull the drawstring really tight.

She met Jake in the kitchen, he set out a hot chocolate on the counter in front of a chair. Sam sat

her clothes next to her boots and took a seat, Jake stood watching her.

She met Jake in the kitchen, he set out a hot chocolate on the counter in front of a chair. Sam sat her clothes next to her boots and took a seat, Jake stood watching her.

Jake took Sam home and when he got backhis brothers started teasing him about Sam.

Jake went into the kitchen and sat down. "Don't worry they wouldn't' t tease you unless they love you." Maxine said. Jake didn't say anything. "Who are you taking to prom?" Maxine asked. "I don't know." Jake answered, leaning back. "You can take people from different grades." Maxine said, looking at him. "Not you too." Jake said, standing up. "You should ask her .I seen you two at the bonfire." Maxine said, with her hands on her hips. Jake turned red. "I might ask her." Jake said. "One more thing, Jake. Do you really like her?" Maxine asked, putting her hands on the counter. Jake nodded and smiled.

Sam stood at the bus stop alone the next morning. The bus pulled up and Sam got on. Jen was in Utah with her mom for the week, so Sam was on her own.

When Sam got to school she felt even worse.

At lunch Sam sat alone until a tray plopped down on the table next to hers. She looked up and saw Quinn's face smiling at her. Quinn took the seat next to her. "What's going on Sammy?" He asked. "Nothing." Sam answered. "Where's your friend at?" Quinn asked. "She's in Utah." Sam said. Quinn nodded. "So I hear you're dating that Holt girl," Sam said absentmindedly. Quinn looked shocked. Sam smiled. "You've been spending a lot of time with Jake lately." Quinn said taking a bite of his sandwich. Sam glared at him. "You never did answer my question." Sam said. "Yea I am," Quinn said," you dating Jake?" "No I'm not." Sam said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about not updating last week was Spring Break and Ispent all the time with my horse and hes at my Papaws house so I was all the way across the county. Anyways I have a few New charactors in the mix! Enjoy and PLEASE REVEIW I know how many have veiwed it!**

"Look I see her " Sam said, almost falling off her rock. Sam and Jake were at Monument Lake ; they had just spotted Star.

The black and white mare looked like she was in good shape.

"Hey you two come here!" A fisherman called. Jake and Sam walked down to the edge of the lake. "Are you here about the man who has been taking horses?" He asked. "No, what horses have been taken?" Sam asked.

"A big white stallion was taken yesterday. That one put up a real fight." The man said and then he rowed away.

"Jake, what if it was the Phantom?" Sam asked in a panicked tone. "It probably wasn't him." Jake said calmly.

Sam felt like she was going to throw up. "But I haven't seen him in days." Sam said.

The truck started to slow down. "What's going on." Sam asked.

The truck came to a complete stop. "We're out of gas." Jake said. "Really its almost dark." Sam said. "Do you have a phone?" Jake shook his head no. "Oh lovely" Sam said sarcastically.

"Sam do you have a phone?" Jake asked. "No! How are we supposed to get home? " Sam answered.

Jake looked at her. "I guess we're not goin' home." How am I supposed to tell Brynna?" Sam asked. "Your asking really dumb questions." Jake said, looking into Sam's eyes.

It started getting cold, so Jake started looking for something to keep them warm.

"Here." Jake said shoving a sweatshirt in her face. "Thanks." She mumbled. Sam slipped into Jake's hoodie. "This is the second time I've borrowed your clothes." Sam said.

Headlights streamed into the truck cab. Jake jumped out and flagged them down. Sam was asleep. A young woman stopped and rolled down her window. "Yes? Do you need any help?" She asked. "Yes, my truck ran ou!t of gas." Jake said. " Do you need a ride?" She asked. "We need a ride. My friend is in the car. She's asleep." Jake said. "Oh, I can take you home. Hop in." She said. Jake went to the truck and picked Sam up and put her in the back seat of the lady's car, then went and got in the front seat. "I'm Jake Ely and that's Sam Forster" Jake said. "I'm Taylor Walker." The lady said. "What were you two doing out there, if you don't mind me asking?" Taylor asked. "We were looking at some horses." Jake answered.

The woman dropped them both off at the Elys'

ranch. Jake called Sam's dad, he told them, if it was alright with them, she could stay there. It was weird that Wyatt didn't come and get her, work must be getting worse at River Bend.

Jake woke Sam up and told her what was going on. She said she didn't care. "Sam we need to get something to eat."Jake said. They got up and went into the kitchen,Quinn was in there talking on the phone. He was probably talking to Quil, his girlfriend. Jake pulled the leftovers out of the fridge and started heating them up.

"Hey you talking to? Isn't it kind of late for phone calls? Unless your cospiring. Quinn are you conspiring?" Sam asked tring to get on his nerves.

"No Sam we're not conspiring. Why are you here?"He asked."I don't know! Ask your brother. I wake up and BOOM I'm on your couch." Sam said,giggling.

"Jake,what have you done to this poor girl?"Quinn asked, forgetting he was on the phone.

Jake thought, "I might of hit her on the head a couple of times."

Sam reach up and rubbed her head. "Sit down,Loopy. And eat." Jake said, putting a plate in front of a chair.

Sam sat and devoured her chicken. Quinn went back to his phone call.

"Cool. I let you talk to her." Quinn said. "Sam will you talk to Quil?" He asked. Sam nodded and took the phone.

"Hey Quil. What's up?" Sam asked. "I was wondering if you would help me build fence tomorrow after school?" She asked. "I'll have to ask, but l can try. I might be in trouble,because I went to look at some horses with Jake and he ran out of gas. Then a woman picked us up and I'm staying with him tonight." Sam said inhaling.

" Ok. If you want me to I can bring you so clothes for school tomorrow. Unless you're making a habit out of wearing Jake's clothes."Quil said, laughing.

Sam grimaced. "Sure will you're sister be ok with you going out this late?"

"Yea. She doesn't care what I do. I'll be their in 15 minutes. Bye." She said. Sam hung up the phone and handed to Quinn.

"She'll be here in 15 minutes." Sam said taking a bit of her chicken. "What did you say to her?" Jake asked. "She asked if I needed clothes and I said yes so she's letting me borrow some clothes for school tomorrow." Sam said.

"Hey Quil." Quinn said as he let her into the house. Quil smiled."Where's Sam at?" She asked. Quinn pointed into the living room. Quil walked through the door. Sam was sittng on the couch beside Jake watching a movie. She looked like she was going to fall asleep. Her head slumped against Jake's shoulder

Quil smiled and went back into the kitchen. "Quinn when she wakes up tell I dropped the clothes and stuff for her."Quil said, walking back to the door. Quinn nodded and followed her.

He leaned in and tried to kiss her, but at the last minute she turned her head. So he kissed her on the cheek instead.

"'Night Quinn." Quil said then walked out and got in her car, then left.

Jake peeked at Sam as he sat on the couch next to her. She was sound asleep, so Jake shook her. Sam yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Is Quil here?" Sam asked. "She's been here" Jake answered, standing up. Sam stood up too and lead the way into the kitchen. Jake went to the fridge and Sam went to the bag on the counter. She pulled out a white shirt, faded jeans, black shorts, hairbrush,and a long sleaved blue shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay hers the new chapter. Enjoy it its shorter than the others, also I had so help.**

The next morning Sam was vaguely aware of the sound of footsteps rapidly thudding down the stairs. Sure she must have been dreaming, she rolled sleepily to her other side - only to feel a large hand clamp down on her shoulder, shaking her rudely awake.  
"What do you want?" Sam groaned as she squinted her eyes open.  
"It's time to get up." Jake said, shaking her harder.  
"Okay, okay I get the message. I'm getting up." Sam said, flinging her covers onto Jake.  
"Thanks Brat." Jake snorted, throwing them back at her. Sam managed a smug grin before slipping away to change her clothes while Jake went outside to do his morning chores.

After Sam had gotten herself dressed she ran down the stairs, only to knock into an entire ensemble of Ely brothers. She thought the force would inevitably send the whole line into a domino effect, but Jake's brothers didn't budge an inch. As Sam stumbled back in surprise, the front door swing open to reveal Jake who has finished his chores and was clearly ready for good. Sam followed him into the kitchen for a helping of Gram's coking and sat down with the rest of his family.  
As with any occasion spent with the Ely clan, the whole breakfast consisted of teasing banter and joking. If you thought these boys were quiet in public, thought Sam, just wait until you saw them at home.

On the way to school Sam had to ride in the backseat with Jake right next to her. It was a very loud ride because Jake was hitting Quinn in the back of the head. Seth was tring to drive with the two disracting him.

Sam sat in the back very quietly looking out the window. A large clump of moving animals were being chased. She saw a a herd of horses were being pushed violently into a small keywhole corral. "Jake! Look at the horses." Sam said, shaking his arm. Jake leant over her lap to look out the window.

"Quinn stop the truck!" Jake shouted.

**Ahhhhhhh. Another cliffhanger. Well guys if more people would review I wouldn't have to do this. First five reveiws get a shout out. Whatever that is!(:v**


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn Ely slammed his foot down on the brake and the truck came to a screeching halt. "What is it Sam?" Jake asked. "Look at the horses and riders." Sam said pointing out the window. All of the Elys looked out the window.

"Where I don't see anything." Bryan said. "Me either." Quinn added. "Sam are you sure you saw them?" Jake asked quietly. "Yes I'm sure I saw horses!" Sam said getting annoyed. "Gosh Sam no need to get snappy." Quinn said smiling at her. "There was horses there a minute ago I swear." Sam half yelled. " Okay after school we'll call Bryanna after school." Jake said.

As soon as they got out of the truck at school, Jake thought Sam was gonna puke. "Sam are you OK?" Jake asked. Sam looked at him and nodded "no". "Sam, you don't even know what horses they are they could be old ranch horses coming back."Jake said trying to convince her. She gave him a mean look and walked away.

He would give her a little time and talk to her at lunch. Jake walked down the hall to meet Darrell. "Yo Jake I seen you talking to Sam whats going on now?" He asked. Jake turned to face him with a glare. "Whoa buddy you must have it bad for that girl." Darrell said walking away.

Jake walked to his locker thinking. I Jake Ely do not like Sam Forester that way. Sure they were best friends but he didn't love her. He thought she was cute and sweet….. Wait what he did not like Sam.

**Ok guys excuse errors I typed this in the closet hiding from a strange car. (Crazy people these days) But the good thing is if they were to get out of the car the dogs would eat them alive!(;0**

**Oh yea Imeant to asl what do you think of Quinn and Quil (cool name right!) Will you guys look at my profile page and tell me what you think!**

**~Emilee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys here the new edition. The new horse is based off my horse except different breed!**

At River Bend Sam was having an argument with her Dad. "Dad, what if those horses were wild?" Sam asked following him to the hitching post. "Sam I think those guys are smart enough to not steal in public."Wyatt said getting on Blue. Sam cotinued to argue. Jake Ely sat on the porch swing,swinging, watching Sam and Wyatt fight. "Samantha calm down. Brynna knows whats going on. Theres nothing else we can do," He said riding off with his hands.

Sam came and sat down on the swing beside Jake with her back on the armrest and her legs in his lap. "Why is he so hard to convince thats its not alright?" Sam asked looking at Jake. Jake shrugged and Sam shoved him. " Do you want ot go with me tomrrow to look for Star?" Jake asked grabbing her legs and putting them on the ground. "Sure what time do I have to get up?" Sam asked looking at him. Jake got up and stretched and said" I'll be here by five thirty." Sam's eyes got wide which made Jake laugh.

As they walked Jake swung his arms which hit Sam in the butt." Jake Ely you just hit me in the butt!" Sam said hitting in the arm. Jake smiled and said"Keep your butt off my arm,Brat!" They walked to the corral where Jake was working with a six yeart old quarter horse. Jake watched Sam climb onto the top of the rails and position herself. Jake went in to the corral and starting working with Chester.

The Next Morning

Sam drug herself out of bed and put a light colored jeans and a long sleaved green shirt. After she brushed her teeth she fixed her hair where it hung in curls nearly touching her waist. Sam ran down the stairs lightly to the kitchen where Cody and Gram were eating breakfast. She fixed herself a bowl of cearl and sat down with them.

"Sammy you look nice. Where you going?" Cody asked looking at her. "I'm going with Jake to see horses before school."Sam said taking a bit of her cearl. "Sam do you like Jake?" Cody asked. "Yea?"Sam answered. Cody thought for a minute."Sam do you love Jake?" Cody asked looking into her spit out her milk when she saw Sam's face. " Cody thats enough questions for now" Gram said going to the sink. "But Sam hasn't answered my question. I love Jake don't you Gram?" He asked cleaning off the table and looking out the window. "Jake's here!" Cody said running to the door. Jake came in the door and Cody ran into his arms. Jake was wearing a white T-shirt, jeans and a brown leather jacket. Cody was whispering in his ear while Sam pulled on her boots. Jake smiled and set Cody down who ran to Gram. Sam grabbed her jacket as she said bye. As they turned to go out the door Cody grabbed onto Jake's leg and said"TAKE ME WITH YOU!" Sam got on the ground next to Cody and talked to him. Cody let go off Jake's leg and gave Sam a hug then gave Jake one.

Sam and Jake got out of the truck at Monument Lake and walked down to where the herd always was. The horses where running aroung in a circle. Sam looked at Jake and he shrugged. They walked down closer where they could almost touch the horses. The herd ran so close Jake jumped back, but Sam wasn't fast enough and horse plowed into her. Sam fell in a heap on the ground. Jake ran to her and turned her over. "Sam are you okay?" He asked leaning her up agaisnt his knee. "Yea I'm okay." She answered. Jake helped her stan up. While she dusted herself off he picked grass out of her hair.

As they walked toward the truck he vowed never to be to slow to save her.

**Wasn't Cody so cute. I love this part of the story. Sorry about the last one I had someone tell me Seth was driving not . Reveiw if you like it. Reveiw if you love it. If you hate go check your brain!**

**~Emilee(;0**


	7. Chapter 7

Th same afternoon Jake was in the corral working Chester. Sam was on the top rail watching as Jake gained the trust of the failed horse. "Sam will you come here?" Gram asked poking her head out the door. "Sure." Sam said as she jumped to the ground.

"Can you clean the troughs please? I meant to tell you earlier but it sliped my mind." Gram asked. " Sure where's Dad at?" Sam asked. Gram turned as she answered "In town with Bryanna." Sam turned and walked to the 10 acre pasture, inspecting the trough Sam saw it was extremly nasty. She reached into the green water she pulled the plug and watched the water drain.

Sam heard hooves approching her. As she turned she saw it was Witch. Well this is strange,Sam thought. Jake was walking toward the pasture watching Sam talk to his horse. That is so weird,he thought. Jake walked into the pasture where Witch was standing behind Sam. "Are you leaving Jake?" She asked him turning to face him. "Yeah Mom wants me home for dinner. Something about a surprise." Jake shrugged as he caught Witch.

After Sam had finished cleaning one of the three troughs she went into the house to take a shower.

Sam had just got out of the shower and everyone was in bed besides her. She went to her window to look at the river, as she did she saw a pale gray blob moving fast toward the side of the river. Sam turned on her lamp and quickly put on a pair of jeans and a shirt.

Opening her bedroom door very slowly, so it wouldn't creak, Sam skipped the creaky steps on the staircase. After she landed in the kitchen she grabbed her boots and jacked and walked out on the porch. Sam quickly slipped the things on and started to walked toward the river.

As she got closer and closer the happier she got. Thinking about the great times she had with the great powerful horse 20 feet away from her.

But her thoughts had clouded her eyes. Little did Sam know that it isn't the Phantom standing in front of her.

As Sam entered the water the masked man moved closer and closer. When Sam hit the middle of the river she was imprisoned between to arms with a white cloth coming at her face.

When Sam was free of the water her world was getting hazer and hazer. Before she it she was out cold.

**Okay guys I know this is extremly short but I have been very busy. If you have any ideas just tell me in your reveiws. Please I need some ideas!**

~Emilee


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry I have not updated but I need some ideas. I've been caught up in my new favorite show the Voice.( like my new picture!?) If you guys would give me some ideas in your reviews. It would be greatly appreciated. And tell me if you like my picture? it will help me in my writers block**


End file.
